Lieutenant
by LolaLaural
Summary: I was a soldier and I got hurt. Life was very different after that, with strange new advances in my biology. It's only when I met the Captain did I realise how much my life had changed. I just became Captain America's Lieutenant.
1. Soldiers do it better

_Stand up like a solider baby,_

 _I know you're built like that._

 _Gun it like a holster._

 _Fire like a solider baby._

 _We live where the war is raging._

 _Chasing_ _our crazy dreams.._

* * *

My life has always been filled with Soldiers. My dad was a soldier, my brothers are both soldiers, so is my Uncle and both my Grandfathers served. Every male in my life was a military man. I was the first girl born in our family for 5 generations and my father's expectations of me didn't change just because I happened to be born a girl. I was thrown into military school as soon as I could go and from there my life became all about my country. That is, until I had my accident. I broke both my legs, three ribs and dislocated my shoulder, but that's not what got me discharged from the military and sent to SHIELD. No, that was because something happened during my accident, SHIELD know what it was and so do my former bosses and my father, but I don't. I got hurt as a normal, 28 year old and woke up with advanced strength, speed and healing. The military wanted to keep me on, make me a super soldier but my father had told them no and I'd been discharged a week later. Now, here I am. An ex soldier, with weird powers and no job prospects. I stay at home most days, taking care of my dogs and watching crappy TV.

Right now I was sat on the couch watching some fake reality show with my chihuahua on my lap and my Labrador curled up at my feet. I was halfway through my bag of chips when the doorbell rang. I groaned as Choco the Labrador dived from the couch and started barking at the door. "Quiet, girl." I commanded and I looked through the peephole. It was the Director of SHIELD, Nick Fury. I sighed and opened the door. "Penny, how are you?" He asked as I motioned for him to come inside. He pet Choco and went into the living room.

"I'm great, so what brings you here Director?" I asked, leaning against the door frame.

"Oh, nothing massively important. Just wondering if you accepted my offer to joining our little family over at SHIELD?" He laced his finger together.

"Well, if it means everyone stops calling me all the time, sure. I haven't got any other offers coming in." I replied.

"Great, well, we have an assignment for you already." He took a case file from his inside pocket and handed it to me. I opened it and was greeted by two photos. One of a scrawny kid in a white t-shirt and the other of a very muscular man in a red, white and blue spandex uniform. I looked between the photos before I realised it was the same guy. I looked closely at his face before I realised who it was.

"Is this Captain America?" I asked.

"Yeah. Steve is heading off to Wakanda on a mission and he needs someone there to have his back. Normally, Black Widows is his partner but she's on a separate mission and he was adamant it had to be someone who knew what they were doing. No amateurs." He winked at me.

"How do you know I'm not an amateur?" I asked, looking away from the photo,

"I've seen your service record. Youngest Lieutenant in your squad and up for Captain. So, Lieutenant Hillson, want the job as Captain America's second-in-command?" He held his hand out for me to shake. I took it, laughing.

"Bring it on."

* * *

 **A/N: This is my very first Captain America fic. He's not my favourite hero, but we can all admit that he's a beautiful man. I don't know how this is going to turn out so let me know what you think and if I should continue. Also, those at the top are song lyrics. The song is Light It Up by Major Lazer. I've mixed up the lyrics to fit this chapter, but it's a good song regardless.**


	2. Spar with me

_All the hurt, all the lies_

 _All the tears that they cry_

 _When the moment is just right_

 _You see fire in their eyes._

 _When you've been fighting for it all your life_

 _You've been struggling to make things right._

 _That's how a superhero learns to fly._

 _Every day, every hour. Turn the pain into power..._

* * *

We arrived in New York a few hours later. I stepped off the quinjet and onto the tarmac of SHIELDS personal airfield, I was greeted by a violent wind and almost blown backwards. Before I lost my balance and hurt myself, a pair of hands grabbed me. I turned to see who had grabbed me and was greeted by a blond haired, blue eyed man. Even I, who had promised not to become smitten with any other soldier, could see that he was beautiful. I blinked back my surprise and allowed him to steer me into shelter. Once inside he removed his hands from my shoulders and smiled. "I'm Steve Rogers." He said.

"Yeah, I know. I'm Penny Hillson." I outstretched my hand for him to shake. He took it and shook it gently, like he was worried any extra pressure would hurt me. I smiled knowingly to myself and let go. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise." He added, looking around me for Fury. He entered the building not long after us.

"Ah, good. You've met. Steve, this is Penny. You're new partner." Fury motioned towards me and I saluted Steve.

"The fellow soldier? I didn't expect you to be so small." He blurted. I chuckled.

"It makes me a great Soldier. I can get into places others can't." I smiled.

"So you're stronger than you look?" He narrowed his eyes at me, not sure if he should believe it or not.

"Yes. I'll show you sometime." I replied, matching his stare.

"I think she'll do." He smiled at me then motion for me to go first, always the gentleman. I stepped around him and headed on my way further into the building.

* * *

"So, you got an alias?" Steve asked me as we sat in the conference room.

"I've been a soldier my whole life, my handle was always "Tiny." but I hate it." I replied, looking at my hands. "I would like to avoid that name at all costs, if you don't mind." I looked at him.

"Alright," he half smiled. "How about we go with "The Lieutenant" for now?" He smiled properly now.

"Sure. Captain America & The Lieutenant doesn't sound too bad." I smiled back. He chuckled just as Fury walked into the room.

"Good, you're getting along. Right, this assignment. We will be sending you undercover to Wakanda. You'll be joining Klaw's crew. He's in the trade of stealing Vibranium and selling it on the black market. We need to know where it's going and how much of it. If you can't find out where, see if you can find out who his clientele is. We don't plan on bringing him in, we just need eyes on him for a while. That's your job. Infiltrate the crew as best you can." Fury handed me Ulysses Klaw's case file. He didn't look friendly.

"How do we know he won't figure it all out?" He asked.

"We don't. There's an extraction plan in place, just incase things go wrong." Fury added.

"Okay." Steve and I said this in unison. We glanced at each other and it seemed we had the same thought. We didn't trust this plan.

"Any questions?" Fury asked.

"Yeah, when are we leaving?" I asked, placing the case file back on the table.

"A week, so get some training in Lieutenant." He narrowed his eyes at me then left the room.

"Are you sure you're okay to do this, Penny? I won't blame you if you decided to back out, it's pretty dangerous." Steve leant across the table, towards me.

"I'm fine, Captain. I'm going to go and train, mind being my sparring partner?" I asked.

"Uh, sure." He smiled sympathetically and we headed towards to training rooms.

* * *

"Come on!" I yelled at him as he flipped me gently onto my back.

"I don't want to hurt you. I was taught not to hit a woman." He said.

"Times have changed, old man." I swung my fist and connected with his jaw. Sending him slightly backwards. He looked a little startled.

"So they weren't lying when they said you were an enhanced. Well, that changes things." He smiled and came at me. I dodged him.

"You can do better than that, boss." I taunted.

"Fast too. I think this partnership will be better than I thought." He looked to be getting excited.

"You can hit me. I heal fast too." I winked and he aimed for me again.

We spent a total of three hours sparring before he finally got frustrated with taking it easy on me. Before I knew what was happening he flipped me over his body and pinned me. "Why didn't you do this in the first place? It would have made for much better sparring." I grumbled as he pulled me to my feet.

"I wanted to see your strengths. See how much control you had. You're a little sloppy." He remarked, grabbing a bottle of water.

"Well, in my defence I've only been able to use these powers for six months. I may have faster healing but it still takes time to heal so many broken bones." I took a sip from my own bottle of water.

"Fair enough, come on." He placed his hand on the back of my neck and pushed me towards the door.

* * *

 _Where will you run,_

 _When there's no place left for you to hide?_

 _When your faced with the flood._

 _Will you stand for the future_

 _And swallow your pride?_


	3. Miss Penny, Miss Alyssa, Captain Rogers

_I wish I could find a crystal ball_

 _For_ _the days I feel completely worthless_

 _You know I'd use it all for good_

 _I would not take it for granted_

 _Instead I have some memories_

 _For the days I don't feel_ _anything_

 _At the least,_

 _They will remind me not to make the same mistakes again..._

* * *

"They're giving you a female Agent to train with for a couple of days." said Steve the next day after a vigorous sparring session.

"Why specifically female?" I asked, sipping from my water bottle.

"I'm not sure, but she's one of the best, Top three, trained by the top two." He winked at me.

"That's Barton and Natasha, right?" I looked at him.

"Yep. They took her under their wing, helped train her, took her on missions. They're best friends." Steve was hopping on the balls of his feet, eager to spar some more.

"Well, I guess I can't argue." I smiled.

"No, you can't." Came a soft, but firm voice. She had a slight Brooklyn lilt to her voice. I turned to look at the owner of the voice and was greeted by the most beautiful woman I had ever met. With bright, piercing green eyes and shoulder length brown hair. She was shorter than me, but had the body of someone seasoned in combat, she was still soft in all the right places though. Her face was pointed with full lips and a small button nose. I both wanted to kill her and be her. She held herself with such authority it was hard not to be intimidated.

"Are you using that face thing?" Steve suddenly asked and I realised I'd been staring at her.

"Maybe just a little bit." The woman chuckled. "I'll stop." she said but she didn't lose any of her beauty or air of authority. I did notice her lips were smaller and her face was rounder than before. "So, what did you see?" She suddenly turned the full force of those eyes on me and I found myself stuttering a little.

"Um, what?" I squeaked. The woman chuckled.

"I'll explain another time. I'm Alyssa Piper." She said, offering her hand to me. I shook it a little too vigorously.

"Penny Hillson." I mimicked. She smiled gently.

"She's never usually this kind, Pen. Be worried." Steve warned with a chuckle.

"I'll have you know, Rogers, that I'm a very pleasant person." She was teasing now. "Anyway, I'll be taking over your training for the next couple of days. What should I train her on?" She directed this question towards Steve.

"Well, maybe about blocking mind manipulation. I've already taught her all the physical stuff so-"

"All the physical stuff, huh?" She winked at Steve and laughed. Steve sighed exasperatedly, shaking his head at her.

"Really? Just teach her about all the stuff you can do and how to block it out." Steve folded his arms.

"Okay. Mind blockage. Got it." She undid her jumpsuit a little, and looked at me. "How much do you know about mind manipulation?" She asked, coming to stand directly in front of me. She was at least three inches short than me. Making her at least 5"0.

"Only what Steve has told me." I nodded in his direction.

"So nothing." She remarked. "Mind manipulation is the ability to take someone's mind and mould it to how the manipulator see's fit. They can read your mind, they can make you see your greatest fears or your greatest desires. They can use both against you. They can make you walk out into traffic or jump off a cliff. Anything is possible depending on the kind of abilities the manipulator possesses." She motioned for me to sit, indicating this could take a while. "My kind of manipulation," she added and she sat down. "Is the ability to break minds, project my thoughts, change my outwards appearance to the appeal of the person I focus on although my eye colour always remains green to those who can be manipulated by me whether they can learn to block me or not. There's only one person who see's my true eye colour." She had a look of fondness on her face. Maybe it was her significant other she was thinking of. "I'm still learning about my own abilities, they're developing the more I use them, I can also read minds should I wish too." She winked at me. So it was her partner she was thinking of. "On your feet." she demanded. I stood quickly. She had more authority in her voice than even Steve. I wondered why she wasn't the "Lieutenant". "I'm going to invade your mind. Before I can teach you how to block, I need to see your level of control over your own mind. See if you automatically shut me out. Oh, what colour are my eyes to you?" I faltered.

"A very vivid green." I replied."

"We may need to do a lot of work." She remarked and before I knew it I was reliving the day of my accident.

* * *

"Concentrate!" She yelled at me after an hour. I was. Throwing up wall after wall to keep her at bay. It wasn't working. "It's not enough to picture a wall. It needs substance, it needs strength. Think of everything you do not want to see and use it. Fuel that wall." she yelled as she threw more and more claws at me.

"I'm trying!" I yelled as I felt the claws clang against my mental wall.

"Well done, that one had strength. Keep that feeling. Nurture it. That's your fuel."

* * *

We spent the rest of the day like this. Until I collapsed from sheer exhaustion. "We need to stop. I need a break." I remarked as I sat down. Alyssa sat down next to me, Steve sitting in front of us.

"Get a decent night's sleep. We'll skip brain training tomorrow. It's a muscle and like any muscle, over exert it and you'll hurt yourself. I'll see you tomorrow." She patted my knee, said goodbye to Steve and left the room. I rolled backwards and lay in the floor.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked, concern in his voice.

"Mmm. Very tired." I said, struggling to keep my eyes open. I heard a soft chuckled and my eyelids fluttered closed.

I awoke after feeling myself being lifted from the floor. "What's going on?" I asked as I was swayed in a way that felt like a walk.

"Go back to sleep, Pen. You've had a hard day." said Steve's voice.

"Are you carrying me?" I asked, finally realising what was going on.

"Yeah. You fell asleep in the training room. I couldn't just leave you in there." I replied.

"Please put me down. This is completely inappropriate." I almost yelled as he stopped and I made to climb out of his hands. He held tight.

"So was falling asleep in the training room." He reprimanded.

"Put me down." I said and he lowered me to my feet. "Next time, just wake me up. I'm not a damsel and you are not a Prince. This is not a Disney movie." I scolded.

"Yes, ma'am." He had a crooked smile on his face and I melted a little. I liked that smile.

"Goodnight, Captain Rogers." I turned to leave.

"Lieutenant." He remarked back and I heard a small chuckled as I rounded the corner.

* * *

 _Sometimes I can't help feeling like I'm the one in the wrong_

 _So lost, I can't find my place in this crowed room_

 _But I know in the end that I am not alone_

 _And I know in the end I'll find my way back home..._

* * *

 **A/N: I would like to introduce everyone to my OC from my Loki story "What You Need Me To Be" Agent Alyssa Piper. All of my Marvel OC's will be making appearances in each other's story's. It makes the worlds I create bigger. If you don't know Alyssa's story, go read What You Need Me To Be. You may see some crossovers with each other's plots as well. Penny may make an appearance in the next chapter of What You Need Me To Be, but I need to catch this one up first since the other is a few plot points ahead. Enjoy x Lola.**


End file.
